A Change Of Mind
by babybunny2203
Summary: Starts at the end of chapter 20 in Eclipse. Bella has been seeing that Edward is a cold, manipulating vampire and doesn't care about her at all, and she is finding herself  in love with none other than her best friend Jacob Black.
1. Prologue

**Twilight Fan Fiction**

**Title: A Change of mind**

**Pairing: Jacob and Bella**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Starts at the end of chapter 20 in Eclipse. Bella has been seeing that Edward is a cold, manipulating vampire and doesn't care about her at all, and she is finding herself in love with none other than her best friend Jacob Black.**

**Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own Twilight or Eclipse for that matter.. if I did Bella would have picked Jacob instead of Edward. Everything belongs to SM even some of the words(or should I say paragraphs?) belong to her. But anywho on with the story...

* * *

**

It was weird in the Cullen's house with just Edward and he was kinda staring to get on my nerves and my attention span was waring thin that is until he pulled out this this sliver ring that was let me say huge and slipped it on my finger. I think I heard him say something like a perfect fit but I couldn't be sure. "Do you like it?" he asked. "It's beautiful." I shrugged with my lack in interest in the huge ring. I was use to stuff like this now Edward was always giving me big pricey things and I really didn't mind it at all. I felt the the bed bow as Edward sat beside me on the bed. "Do you mind if I try something?" He asked so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear the question correctly. "Yeah sure, anything you want." He didn't answer, he just pulled me up off the bed so I was standing in front of him. "Now, I want to do this right. Please,_ please_, keep in mind that you already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." he said as he slid down on one knee, but the only current thought in my head at that moment was, "don't ruin it for you! What the hell! Your the one who is down on one knee about to ask me to marry again and you don't want me to ruin this for you! And yes, I did agree to this a while ago but that was almost a year ago. Can't you see that I am leaning away from you!" I heard Edward say something that snapped me out of my inner rant about his selfishness. "Pardon me?" I tried to sound innocent and apologetic but, I guess it didn't come out that way because I seen a flash of anger in Edwards eyes but it was gone as soon as I saw it. "Will you marry me?" The question sounded strained coming out of his mouth. I wonder why? I asked my self sarcastically."Be nice." He muttered, in my head I was screaming at the top of my lungs the most colorful speech at him about being nice. I took a deep breath to calm me anger, but I hoped looked like I was trying to calm nerves or something teenage-ish. "Yes." I muttered but in my head I was screaming, "NO!NO!NO!NO! I WILL NEVER MARRY A MANIPULATING,STALKER, MIND READING BASTERD LIKE YOU!"

But I wanted to be nice I knew this whole engagement wouldn't last about a week because of me leaving him for Jacob because I'm head over heels for the boy. At least I mean it was like kissing a cold dead fish when he swooped me off my feet to kiss me with the joy (pfft, yeah right) he was feeling towards my answer. After he put me down I was a little dizzy and didn't want to be held by Edward at that moment, so I faked a yawn and said I was tired and I was going to take a shower. He said fine and as I left to go to the bathroom I heard his phone ring and him say "What is it Alice?" I didn't stay long after that first sentence was out because I wanted a shower really badly. As I turned the shower on and stripped myself of my clothes that smelled kinda funky, I slipped into the nice hot shower to relax my stiff muscle. As I started to wash my hair I started to think how the water felt like Jacob's hugs when I went down to the Rez, and I realized that I wanted to go see Jacob now, but I couldn't because it was like the middle of the night and I was going to see him tomorrow anyways and I knew he was going to ask me to chose between him and Edward while he was carrying me up the mountain side so the newbies wouldn't catch my scent and lure them away from the field where everybody else will be, except for Edward of course who insisted that he stay with me and protect me. But, I knew the newbies weren't stupid and that Victoria was behind them and what if they caught his scent then they would know where to find me right? But, I couldn't tell Edward because every time I tried to talk to him about it he would say something like "Shush love, no need to worry," or "Everything will be okay Jasper taught us everything we need to know." God! I hated the way he talked to me and called me love or dear like he was always staking his claim. I wish I could take a stake a jab it through his leg every time he called me something loving when he didn't mean it, but no, vampires can only be hurt if you rip them up with vampire strength and burn them into ash...Bullshit!

* * *

**I know it's short but i couldn't come up with anything else to come after so this is kinda like the prologue (i guess you could call it that). Anywho I will start on chapter 1 as soon as possible and post it. I promise it will be longer I will make sure of it!**

**Next chapter: Bella's decision**

**Kiyomi Murasaki =^_^=**


	2. Bella's Decision

**Chapter 1 : Bella's decision**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight or Eclipse, It all belongs to SM. You also may notice some quotes and lines from the book that aren't mine either other than those minor details I own the story line...**

**Hey guys you might notice that Bella has a little more confidence and a different style but other than that i hope this is long enough for you guys. Enjoy. ^^**

"**Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**

* * *

**

After I got out of the shower, I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom. 'Oh well..' I thought as I wrapped a towel around my slim body. I opened the door to the bedroom that I had to share with Edward and found that he wasn't there. 'All the more better.' I thought as a looked through my suitcase for something comfortable to wear to bed. Satisfied with the loose black sweat pants and dark purple tank top I found, I got ready for bed. Just as a was about to get into bed, who other than Edward Cullen walks into the room. "Hello love. Did you miss me?" Was his greeting. "Yes darling I did." I said with a sugary sweet voice. For some reason he couldn't detect even the slightest sarcasm in my voice which I was okay in my book. "What were you talking to Alice about?" "Oh, nothing really, just clarifying some stuff for tomorrow." But, I knew that's not what they were really talking about. I knew there was something going on between Edward and Alice. "That's nice...Well, I am tired so I shall go to bed now." Was all I said. "Alright dearest, you do that, we have a big day tomorrow." And with his comment I fell into a deep slumber. That night I dreamed of Jacob and me sitting in front of a beautiful house, with a view a LaPush beach, as we watched to little kids, a girl and a boy, twins, with black hair and ivory skin. The little girl had my teal colored eyes while the boy had Jacob's deep brown ones. I turned my eyes from my two adorable children and looked at Jacob. The look in his eyes showed pure love and I know my eyes held the same look. "Bella dear..." I was surprised to hear his . voice, It didn't sound anything like Jacob's but more like Edward's. Then I heard it again, "Bella dear, it's time to get up." My perfect dream started to fade away, and when I opened my eyes I saw Edward leaning over me. "Good morning Edward." Was my sleepy greeting. "Good morning love." There he goes again with that stupid claiming again. "It's time to get ready we have to leave very soon." As I sat up and stretched, I pulled the thick blanket off and stood up. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, then back into the bedroom to change into some thick dark jeans and my dark blue sweater. I walked downstairs to be greeted with a fine looking breakfast of eggs and bacon. As I was eating I noticed Edward was talking on his phone to fast for me to comprehend. After he shut his found he took my plate and placed it in the sink. "Time to go. That was Carlisle. He said that Alice said that they will be coming in 8 hours." "Okay then, let's get going." I almost couldn't hide my excitement from Edward at the thought of being with Jacob, but, I kept it at bay as I slid on my black Vans and my black winter coat. As soon as we walked through the door Edward placed me on his back as we ran to the clearing where the fight was going to happen. We took the long way so it wasn't close to the place where Jacob would run me up the side of the mountain so he could hide my scent. As soon as we got to the clearing Edward said, "Okay now love, you need to go set up the trap for the new vampires." "Okay . Where do I start?" Was my monotone question. "North." "North." I repeated to myself and headed north threw the trees. As I walked on the uneven trail through the trees I touched everything I could manage to touch, even adding a little bit of hair to a few branches as I passed them. As I got closer to the clearing, a sharp branch whipped against my hand causing it to bleed. "Fabulous." I muttered. "What happened love?" Edward asked with fake concern. 'God that's _really_ getting on my nerves'. "Nothing baby, I just scraped my hand on a branch, that's all." Was my sickly sweet answer. "Do I need to get the first aid kit?" He asked. "No, I think this will actually help." I said as I started to wipe the blood off my hand and on to rocks and tree trunks near me. "What are you doing?" he asked sounding pissed but he tried to hide it, I could tell. But I didn't tell him that. "Just making the trap more effective that's all." "Fine, here's a band-aid." he said tossing me a band-aid from the first aid kit. "Thanks honey, but it stopped bleeding, I should be find now. But, I'll keep it just in case. Okay?" "Kay." He sounded a little annoyed with my answer and with me, but oh well, sucks to be him, huh? "Soooo, where is Jacob?" I asked innocently. "Right over there." Edward made a gesture with his head towards the shadows of the trees as soon as Jacob stepped out of them. He was a little bit taller from the last time I saw him, which didn't surprise me to say the least. Also he was a little bit buffer, if I may say. I felt my heart speed up a little at seeing Jacob half naked. "Hey Bella!" He said. "Hi." I said timidly. "Hello Jacob." Was Edwards warming greeting, as he leaned down to kiss my cheek he muttered to me, "There has to be a better way to get on top of that mountain." "Well, it's to late now to change the plan." I said cheerily. "So, where do I take her?" Jacob asked. Edward pulled out a map and showed Jacob a snake like path up to one of the many mountains surrounding the clearing. "It's roughly around 9-10 miles, you should crossed my path about 2 miles in. Do you need the map?" he asked. "No, I know my way pretty well through these forest, I should be fine." "Okay then, bye love." Edward said as he leaned in and kissed me, afterwards he took off in the opposite direction me and Jacob were supposed to go. As soon as Edward was out of sight a huge grin plastered itself on Jacob's face. "So, what's up?" He asked as I tried not to roll my eyes at his excitement. I knew he was going to talk to me about my decision while he was carrying me, but little did he know about what my answer was going to me. "Same old, same old." I replied to his question. "Vampires trying to suck your blood." He said while mimicking Dracula. I laughed at his foolishness and thought that's one of the reason why I changed my choice to him instead of Edward. "Well, let's get started as he knocked my legs from underneath me and caught my head before it hit the ground . "Jerk." I said slapping him on the arm, knowing fully that it didn't hurt him. He just laughed at my aggressive response. The next few minutes were spent in silence until Jacob broke the silence. "Why haven't you come down to LaPush in a while?" He asked. "Well, with the whole planning the fight and all Edward wouldn't let me leave his sight, trust me even if he wasn't with me Alice was taking me shopping." "Oh." He sounded depressed with my answer. "Have you thought about our conversation we last had in LaPush." "You mean the one where you tried to convince me to chose you instead of Edward than harassing me." "Hey! I didn't harass you, more like forced." "Same thing," I muttered under my breath. "I heard that." "I laughed at his childness, another reason why I loved him. "So, have you thought about it." His tone serious all of a sudden. "Yes, I have actually, and I have decided that-" "You can't love any one but the blood sucker." Jacob cut me off before I could finish. "Ummm...actually I was going to say I have decided that I love you more than I love Edward." With my confession Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and put me down. "What did you say?" He asked slightly stunned. "I said that I. Love. You. More. Than. Edward." I said confidently. "Really?" Was his answer. "Yes." With my answer Jacob scooped me up and kissed me with all he was worth. The kiss was amazing the way our lips molded together perfectly, the way his tongue brushed the bottom of my lip asking for permission but, I pulled away breathless and said "We can celebrate later, but first you gotta get my to the top of that mountain wolf boy." "Fine." He said kinda breathless. "Oh, and also I wanna wait till after the fight before we tell Edward." "Why?" Jacob asked sweetly. "Well because he proposed to me last night." "Really? And you said yes?" "Yes I said yes but I was only trying to be nice cause I already knew I loved you." "Oh okay I get it, and one more question. "Yeah?" "Does he always call you love or darling all the time?" "Yes he does and it was starting to get on my nerves because Edward didn't really care for me in the first place, but I was to damn blind to notice that when we started dating, I am only his toy." "Not anymore you're not" Jacob said while nuzzling my neck as he ran the rest of the way. As soon as we got to the place where I had to stay during the fight, Jacob put me down like I just hadn't confessed I loved him more than Edward. I jogged up to Edward and hugged him like I missed him so much in the sort period of time that I was without him. Jacob put on a face a disgust. "Thank you Jacob." "Your welcome." Said Jacob snidely. "Come on love let's get you inside the tent, a storm is going to start here pretty soon." "Okay then, see you Jacob." I said a little timidly. As soon as we got into the tent the snow started to fall. There was no conversation inside the tent because Edward was hearing what was going on down in the clearing; it has been at least 5 hours I think since we've got here. "Edward, w-what's g-going o-on d-down t-th-there?" I saying not hiding the fact that I was fucking freezing. "Are you cold dear?" He said completely ignoring my first question. "N-no d-d-dear, I-I'm f-f-fucking f-f-fine." I spat. "Now, Bella you know how I feel about you swearing." "Yes, sorry" I said not really sorry. 'Jesus! Where are you Jacob?" And just like he was reading my mind Jacob popped through the tent door with a burst of cold wind following that only exceeded in making me colder. 'As if that were even possible." I thought sarcastically to myself. "What do you want Jacob." Edward said sounding kinda pissed at ruining his moment. "Well, I couldn't help but over hear Bella's ch-ch-chattering in here, and thought I might be of assistance." "She doesn't your help mutt." Edward spat back. "Actually Edward, i-if I may s-s-so add-d-d, I actually n-need his h-help." "Fine." Jacob just grin and came over and zipped himself up with me inside the sleeping bag. As soon as he got in, I immediately turned and snugged into his warm naked chest. "You know you would get warmer if you didn't have your clothes on." Jacob suggested. God how I wanted to take my clothes off but the reason wouldn't be to get warm, so I just slapped him in the arm. I could feel Edwards glare on my back even though it wasn't even directed at me. Just then we heard a howl from outside, I stiffened at the noise but than relaxed again. "I'll go see what the matter is." Edward said as he walked out of the tent. Once we were alone I ran my hands up and down his chest, Which must have surprised him because he looked at me right quick. But, as soon as he saw me his eyes grew darker with lust as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you." "And why shouldn't I do it?" I purred. "Well, if you keep doing that, Edward might find us in quite compromising position." Before I could answer I heard Edward just outside the tent, then I a few seconds later he was inside the tent with us. "Bella love, it's really late you should get some sleep okay?" "Okay." I muttered sleepily to Edward, because I was actually tired so I closed my eyes to sleep to the sound of Jacob's breathing.

"_Bella, can I ask you something?" Jacob said standing in front of me. "Yes you can baby." I was surprised to see Jacob get down on one knee and than pull out a little gold ring. "Isabella Swan, would you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" I was a little stunned at first, "yes, I will Jacob Black." I managed to squeak out in my happiness. The next thing I knew Jacob's lips were on mine in an intimate dance of tongue and lips. As he pulled away I was breathless. "Let this be the first of many night's together." I giggled at his cheesiness and hugged him as hard as I could . The next second later I was walking down the aisle towards my future husband. When I finally got up to the altar Jacob's face morphed into Edward's face. _

I screamed as I sat up bolt straight in my sleeping bag. "Bella! Bella shh it's okay. What happened?" Jacob cued in my ear while holding me. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "Not here. Now tell what you dreamed." "Well, at first it was a beautiful dream. I dreamed that you had proposed to me and then I was walking up the aisle of our wedding, but, when I finally got up to the altar your face morphed into Edward's." "Oh Bella, I promise I will never ever let that monster marry you." "Really?" I said hoarsely. "Really, really." I didn't even reply, I simply hugged him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. After I pulled away, I looked into his eyes and saw that what he said had been true. "Ummm... Jacob?" "Yes Bella." "I have a feeling that Edward is going to tell you that we are engaged here pretty soon, do you think you can like freak out and say that you are going into the fight and like try and kill yourself so we can have a little time to our selves, then you can go and fight, okay?" "Sounds like a plan to me. Come on, I hear Edward coming with my Wolfy senses." "Wolfy senses?" I asked, Jacob just laughed at my expression and put my coat on my shoulders as we stepped outside into the sun.

**

* * *

**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know i love giving them. ^^ Well that's the official first chapter for you guys. I also have a poll up for how edward should find out about bella and jacob make sure you check it out it should be on my profile!**

**Kiyomi Murasaki =^_^=**


	3. Important

**Sorry, this is not a chapter but please please read this I am haivng a major writers block. **

Ok, I believe most of you have heard of Lord Kelvin or Redbotton - well I don't know so much but I think I know enough to say I don't like it one bit. From what I know I'm pretty sure that Lord Kelvin is some guy who wants to 'help' fanfiction by trying to find 'Illegal' stories and stuff and getting them deleted. And I'm pretty sure that Redbotton is the program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net And I must tell you guys I personally love fanfiction. I do not want my stories being deleted though. And by the way I'm writing more than just this story at the moment for FFN and I would love to post them when I have more free time, but beside the point. Here is some information that I found on this topic. Please copy and paste this and put it on your profile or story chapter.

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages __to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word.**


End file.
